


We Could Conquer the World

by LennaZou



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennaZou/pseuds/LennaZou
Summary: She wasn't a queen, but he respected her the same way. He took her as queen, his queen. But she destroyed everything, why could he forgive her even now, just before his death? He looked at her. She didn't deserve to die. Melisandre is dead because of Brienne.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon
Kudos: 1





	We Could Conquer the World

He looked around as he fell to the tree, clutching his sword. Battalions and shields with a burning deer rolled around the ground in various ways, and with them lay soldiers from his army. They lay on the cold, cold ground covered with snow. Burning deer. His symbol that reminded Stanis so much of her. Woman dressed in red. A woman he trusted so much that he had his own daughter sacrificed to her fiery god. Lady Melisandru.

She was never in doubt about her faith. She showed him the spells with which Stanis achieved almost everything he wanted. And that's why he loved her so much. She was charming, seductive and mysterious. She wanted to see him on the throne and tried hard to help him. Was she her, or was he her master? If Melisandra was not a red priestess, would she still choose him king? There was something more between them.

Everything was foggy before his eyes, with his injured leg sitting leaning against a tree. Despite his blurred vision, he recognized her. He recognized her by the color of her dress. When she came to him and squatted next to him, his eyes focused and he stared into her pale face. Into her icy blue eyes.

When she put her hand on his shoulder, she addressed him. "My king?"

"What are you doing here, my lady?" He said without emotion and sighed. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'll take you to safety." She tried to help him get up.

But he rejected her, and his gaze was on her. Melisandra turned in his direction. In front of them stood a woman with short blond hair, dressed in armor.

"Who are you?" She wondered.

"My name is Brienne of Tarth," she introduced herself. "I was in Renly Baratheon's guard until he was murdered by a shadow of your face." She looked at Stanis. "I haven't forgotten," she turned to Melisandra. "And I'm going to avenge him." She drew her sword, which she held firmly in her hand.

"No, wait!"

But his words were useless. Almost immediately, a sharp sword pierced the body of the red woman, her eyes wide, and a glassy look settled on her face. She fell dead to the ground and her blood changed the white color of the snow to red.

Stanis watched it all with fear in his eyes. He looked at Brienne with a look of hatred and contempt.

"I, Brienne of Tarth, sentence you to death," she said in cold blood. "What are your last words?"

He swallowed and stared again at his love, which lay motionless in the snow.  
She wasn't a queen, but he respected her the same way. He took her as queen, his queen. But she destroyed everything, why could he forgive her even now, just before his death? He looked at her. She didn't deserve to die. He didn't want it to end like this. Despite what she had done, the destruction of his family, and the destruction of his family, such a fate did not want her. He turned back to Brienne. It was no longer worth living. He had no army, no vassals, no man loyal to him, and no longer had a family. "Do your duty." He sighed.

She reached out again with her sword, stained with Melisandra's blood, and sank into his heart. Stanis thought only of her. If she hadn't convinced him of that terrible act, everything could have been different.  
We could conquer the world together. It occurred to him, and with that thought he fell into the darkness from which there was no escape.


End file.
